


Day 4

by Sang_argente



Series: sastiel love week 2016 2.0 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Lucifer's Cage (mentioned), M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: Autumn

Autumn has never been one of Sam’s favorite seasons.





	

Autumn has never been one of Sam’s favorite seasons. His number one used to winter, until he dragged Lucifer into the Cage and spent millennia in winter. Now he favors spring. It’s the best weather to run in, a little warm and a little cool with a little breeze. 

Castiel of course doesn’t favor any season over another. They’re all just as equally remarkable. He has to admit, though, that he doesn’t particularly care for summer. The bunker stays cool, underground as it is, but they go hunting and it’s frequently in those states whose summers are humid and cloying. They seem to be Dean’s favorite for some reason.

It’s not until the two of them get together, falling into the quiet soft thing between them, that they gain an appreciation for autumn and all that it is. Castiel spends his time perfecting his recipe for apple cider, knowing it’s Sam’s favorite. Sam leaves his softest flannels laid out on the bed for Castiel to wear. He knows the angel enjoys curling up in the warm shirts as he lays around the bunker.

They both enjoy curling up together in the park near the bunker, Sam with a book and Castiel with a blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> for johnnwinchester on tumblr for sastiel love week.


End file.
